User talk:Maryalice14
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Robert Pattinson page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- TagAlongPam (Talk) 06:14, May 24, 2010 hi!!! thanks for liking my fanfic song about alice :) ★Crescent moon★ 10:53, June 30, 2010 (UTC) about the signiture i really don't know because lunabella is the one who did my signiture. i hear the user named Fingernails is really great in making signiture why don't you ask him/her :)★Crescent moon★ 08:51, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hi, I hope you are enjoying the Twilight wiki...did you get to see Eclipse yet? I saw it the night it came out..sooo funny. My fav. part was when Edward talked about "top ten" lists because we have those here and it made me giggle. What'd you like the best? Sena 06:46, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ^.^ you're welcome! ♥Fward'sOpheliac♥ hey.. Well you are one day older then me haha.. 11 comes before 12 so you would be older haha.... aneyway how are you? CullenLoverForever17 04:12, July 17, 2010 (UTC) heyy... Hey i seen you have been asking for awards and not getting them... if you ask LuckyTimothy i think he/she will be happy to give it to you... :) CullenLoverForever17 04:44, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh, yeah, definitely. I love comment on blogs...! Puddinginthesky 00:33, July 18, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky Awards Yeah, I can add them for you. I'll have to do it later tonight, though. I'm on a computer that's not my own, and it's quite slow. It take almost 5 minutes just to load the front page. LuckyTimothy 00:01, August 7, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry, I had completely forgotten. The awards have been added. :) LuckyTimothy 14:31, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Cold Silence Here is the origin of that quote, the part you're referring to starts at about 5:45 on this video. I've included the complete lyrics below the video as well. Hope this was helpful. ;) >LRSLmlFqExU I know the pieces fit 'cause I watched them fall away Mildewed and smoldering. Fundamental differing. Pure intention juxtaposed will set two lovers souls in motion Disintegrating as it goes testing our communication The light that fueled our fire then has burned a hole between us So We cannot seem to reach an end crippling our communication. I know the pieces fit 'cause I watched them tumble down No fault, none to blame it doesn't mean I don't desire to Point the finger, blame the other, watch the temple topple over. To bring the pieces back together, rediscover communication The poetry that comes from the squaring off between, And the circling is worth it. Finding beauty in the dissonance. There was a time that the pieces fit, but I watched them fall Away. Mildewed and smoldering, strangled by our coveting I've done the math enough to know the dangers of our second Guessing Doomed to crumble unless we grow, and strengthen our Communication. Cold silence has a tendency to atrophy any sense of compassion Between supposed lovers Between supposed brothers. I know the pieces fit. (x8) hey!thank you! hey!thanks for the story.So he is not a vampire?:D heyy :) how are you doing? CullenLoverForever17 18:47, August 12, 2010 (UTC) that sucks but its good that your good :) CullenLoverForever17 01:52, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Awards They are up. :) LuckyTimothy 16:04, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi! HI! u like naruto also? COOL. i almost thought i'd be the only one on the twilight wiki who is a naruto fan. Mallory Black 09:15, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hi! Ok so this is the first signature I've made for someone else, so it may not be perfect Here is the code to enter into the signature box under preferences DianaRay It should look like this: DianaRay If you want it to be with a link to your talk page use this code: DianaRay (Talk) And it should look like this: DianaRay (Talk) The font might not work because you can only see it as the font if you have installed the font onto your computer. So if you havn't installed Alice's handwriting you won't be able to see it. Also because when you downloaded it, it may have been a different site to where I downloaded it; therefore it would be under a different name and the computer wouldn't recognise it. Template:Team Rosalie I saw you have: on your Profile, I would change it to: or to: Ps: Your Userpage is really beautiful. 08:54, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Sing Templates Hi Sign You wrote: [http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User:Maryalice14 DianaRay] but I think you wanted to write: DianaRay # You forgot to Check the Box "Custom signature (Check this box to create a custom signature in the field above. The signature uses the same wiki markup that a regular page does, including links.)" in beneath the sign. #TeamEdwardFan (Talk) made a code mistake: ## forget a at the end ## took, a wrong fontname: TeamEdwardFan used "Joe Hand2" instead of "JoeHand 2". ## The font only works on computers which have installed this font. Ps.: The font should look like this Here is a example how it should look like: http://i373.photobucket.com/albums/oo174/jokalliauer/NeuesBild-1.gif If I should help you to change your sign just ask me Templates I also created If you want me to create Team Jane, just tell me! If you need more help just ask me 19:59, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Re.Hi Favorite character Code: For more infos look: Template:Team You can and if you like some space between the templates: Sign :"... and please can you also help me with my signature?I am dizzy right now!!!!! :-))" : — DianaRay on my Talkpage I can help you with your sign, but now I am very busy. Here are some examples how Signs could look like If you want: DianaRay # go to # and in the "Signature" box, put: DianaRay # Check the Box "Custom signature (Check this box to create a custom signature in the field above. The signature uses the same wiki markup that a regular page does, including links.)" in beneath the sign. # Then scroll down # and click "Save". If you want: # go to # and in the "Signature" box, put: # Check the Box "Custom signature (Check this box to create a custom signature in the field above. The signature uses the same wiki markup that a regular page does, including links.)" in beneath the sign. # Then scroll down # and click "Save". I hope I could help you. 16:48, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Re.: Awards :Hello! I need your help. I have deleted by mistake my awards and I saw you know how to put them on. I am on team vampire and I used to have Beautiful User Page Award , 'Teacher's Pet Award , 'Creating New Life Award (I have created Alex Rice and Byron Chief Moon), 'Friendship Award (I am friend with Animeangel1996 and Memedi), 'Completed Saga Award . And also for the edits 'Awaken , 'First Hunt , 'Play Ball and 'Golden Eyes . Thank you very much!!!!!!!! ::―  16:17, April 26, 2011 (UTC) on User_talk:JoKalliauer I saw that and LuckyTimothy allready gave you the Awards, you were asking for, so I give you the code again: Awards Sorry, but I can't give you the Awards any more onto your Userpage, because in November/December 2010 the Userpages got locked for all Users (also for Admins) (maybe cause of vandalism). 20:16, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm so sorry I didn't reply earlier! What time zone are you in? I'm in GTM normally but right now, because it's Spring and the hour changed from Winter Hour to Summer Hour I'm on GTM +1 hour. Okay, but forgetting the boring stuff =D I love Naruto and Harry Potter! And since I've seen you're interested in it, The Vampires Diaries too! Favorite Harry Potter characters Draco Malfoy; Bellatrix Lestrange; Sirius Black; Lord Voldemort; and Lupin too, I guess. Oh, and I like Tonks too. Along with Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy. And his father too. LOL I can't decide which ones I like the most. And I like Gridelwald- Is that how is name is even spelled? Favorite Naruto characters Shikaramu, Temari, Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi *sigh* and I can't remember anyone else. But I like Kankur'ō'''too; he reminds me of Emmet. I lived in the Naruto world I'd proudly state that I am one of the few people who had crushes on teachers... xD I sort of like Sakura now; I like her more in Part II but she still has this random Part I fangirl attacks that blow me off totally. But I've liked her less. 'Naruto characters I loath with a lot of intensity''' Matsuri and Sari. Reason? They are Gaara fangirls- Really, I just don't like them at all. I've liked them less too though. I apologize for any spelling mistakes; I'm Portuguese =P